A Man Stained Red
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Everyone fears the creatures of Grimm, but they are nothing compared to what there is. Multi crossover. Dark elements (Pos one shot)


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry.

*story start*

* * *

*Burnt out settlement*

-Agent 42, is the land secured?- a female voice asked as figure in a blood red trench coat toppled the weak foundation of a charred house.

"Settlement secured. Black Knights K.I.A. Body count 51.7, 47 intact." The matching hued fedora wearing figure stated in a digital tablet, before a section of a collapsed house began to move.

-Agent 42, what is going on? Is the mission compromised?- the female asked as 42 ripped off the burnt timber beams out of the debris, and exposed a tattered chest length, ravenette in a white dress.

"One survivor located. What's your name girl?" 42 asked as he removed the trash imprisoning her.

"L-leila ..." the girl muttered before she passed out from various exposures.

"Sir Integra. Bringing back Leila no known surname. Requesting cleaners at location." 42 stated as he hoisted her on to his shoulder and started drawing an inverse Pentagram in a circle into the dirt while adding runic markings around the circle.

-Damn it Naruto. The orders were examine and intervene.- the female yelled at him as he sat a red crystal at the end of each point.

"Come on, what the worse that could happen? I mean, she's just one girl. What's the worst that could happen?" The now named Naruto agent 42 asked as the five crystals exploded in a cyclone of ruby red powder and teleported them to the undisclosed headquarters.

*? years later, Beacon Academy*

"Why the hell are we here?" the red coated man asked as they enter the elevator with a grey coated ravenette teenager beside him.

"Mr. Ozpin has called in on your favour. This is not optional." the shorter, red eyed teen informed him as she pulled out a digital scroll and sent a message to the aforementioned professor.

"I know, but ... really? This is pretty ridiculous. I'm a -" he tried to say, before the raven haired teen looked up dryly at him.

"Covetous, sordid, venal, unscrupulous?" the teen questioned bluntly as she closed her device, and gave him a matching look.

"Geez, I get Leila. No need to keep going. I get it." he muttered before he tipped his hat down before leaning against the wall, thinking about the annoyingly endearing girl beside him.

*? Headquarters, Flashback*

"Hey Integra, I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in an English styled ornate room, before handing the girl to the medics and sat across from the spectacled blonde in the velvet chairs.

"Naruto, you were tasked by the Vacuo council to watch the Black Knights settlement and intervene only when necessary, not kidnap one of their members from their settlements." Integra reprimanded him as she threw a glinting object at him which scalded him upon contact.

"The _only member_ I might add. I fulfilled the ordered to the tee. I watched the settlement, then I intervened when I found it needed. Leila was trapped under a burning hut with hundreds of Grimm lurking on the outskirts of the settlement." Naruto exaggerated as he leaned back on his chair, but looking directly at her.

"Really? Then why wasn't it on your audio report then?" the crimson mans superior asked skeptically as she was handed the audio text excerpt.

"I didn't feel like saying it." Naruto unconvincingly lied as he shrugged.  
"You're insufferable." Integra huffed as she threw another silver coin at him, which he dodged.

"Thats not why Integra the 15th said!" Naruto reminded her as he sat up and started leaving the room.

"That was a long time ago. I'm nothing like her, and where do you thing you're going?" Integra asked the retreating figure.

"I gotta check up on that girl. Technically my mission isn't over until I'm sure that she's fine." Naruto explained as he tipped his hat, before dispersing into a cloud of noir smoke.

*Flashback end*

"-to. NARUTO!" Leila yelled as the elevator door slid open, and they entered an office that was a little heavy on gear along with with gear themed objects.

"Good to see you again Naruto, Leila." The grey haired man behind the desk stated before he took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah sure. Why am I here Oz?" Naruto asked the spectacled coffee drinker.

"Right, right. Straight to the point. Now I should normally save my favour for something dire, but there's been an incident with one of the classes." the headmaster explained as he took a long sip from his cup.

"So you need Naruto and myself to deal with the issue?" Leila asked as her scroll dinged, while the older man smirked at them.

"In other words... yes." the grey haired man answered cryptically as the ravenette showed Naruto the information.

"Oum fucking damn it!"

*Room 42, advanced studies: One hour later*

"Hey Yang, do you know what Advanced Studies mean?" a 1.57m red themed girl asked the 1.73m blonde named Yang, accompanied by 1.6m white themed girl, and a 1.68m black haired girl.

"You know Ruby. Its like studies, but you know... advanced." Yang explained as the group of uniformed teens opened the empty classroom, except for a 1.85m guy in a red trench coat and fedora leaning backwards against the chalkboard, and a raven haired teen in white themed attire seated in the back right corner of the rooms.

"I believe he might know." the snow flaked teen pointed as they approached the red themed man, who tilted his fedora upwards. Exposing his ruby tinted glasses.

"Excuse me sir, but we were wondering what this class is about and who are you?" the bow wearing ravenette asked as he straightened his chair, before standing up.

"I'll explain everything, so take a seat while we wait for the other teens." Naruto explained as they took the empty seats and waited while the other students to trickle in. After five or so minutes, the classroom was filled with the students, and Leila in the back.

"Now that everyone is here. Hello, you can call me Naruto Hellsing. I'm the teacher of Advanced studies, which will be covering house keeping among other things." Naruto explained to them, which earned laughter from CRDL, and the white haired teenager to freeze.(Pun intended)

"Well that answers that. Right Weiss? Weiss?" Ruby asked as she noticed her partner frozen in place.

'H-Helsing? As in the prestigious Helsing Organization that predates the first known use of Dust?!' the heiress asked herself as she saw a shield crest with a rook in the bottom red corner and 'A Mission from Oum' in the upper red corner.

"Oh thank you for volunteering . Now come to the front so I can demonstrate. Leila, bring up the aura meters." Naruto requested as the jerkish blond walked on the front of the room, with their respective aura's on display.

"So _teach?_ What are you gonna teach us? How to dust a room? Or how to use dust to smooth out a scuff on a table?" Cardin mocked as Naruto set his coat, hat, and glasses, exposing his six packs, and his spiky neck length blond locks.

"No, I'm going to show you..." Naruto began explaining as he held his hands in a southpaw stance, while nigh unnoticeable heat began to seep from his white hot knuckles.

"How to deal with a problem immediately." Naruto finished as he jabbed the air in front Cardin, and sent him flying into the wall behind him with a red sliver of aura.

"Now while his team digs him out of the wall, does anyone know why he failed?" Naruto asked as RDL attempted to dig him out of his 10 cm hole in the wall.

"He was unprepared for your attack so you easily beat him?" the 1.83m redhead answered as he pulled a box from under his desk, and placed it on the table.

"Partially. Cardin relies heavily on his equipment, and thus was unprepared for my attack. In my class we will be working on covering the weaknesses most hunters and huntresses have. Now get suited up, because we're going to train your bodies." Naruto explained as he threw the standard issue gym clothes at several of the students.

"Um, these are all ladies clothes." the 1.85m blond asked as he held up the pink shirt and short shorts.

"I know what they are. It's easier to order all of one type. So suit up and we'll head to the training room." Naruto asked as the aura display deactivated, and the students gradually exited to room to change before entering the exercise room.

*Training Room*

"So what are we going to do sir?" the 1.75m ravenette with a magenta streak asked while in the pink clothes.

"We're going to do physical training for a bit, then we'll be practicing hand to hand combat." Naruto explained, which caused a flurry of rose petals to charge towards him.

"Are we really not going to be able to use our weapons?" Ruby asked as she looked up at the shirtless blond teacher.

"Can you back up red? People might get a different idea with you being so close." Naruto reminded as she she realized she was pressed against his bare chest, and quickly recoiled with a blush.

"S-sorry. But are we really not going to be using our weapons?" Ruby asked with a sad puppy look.

"You're gonna have to earn them in my class. If you can handle fighting with your bare hands, you'll be able to defend yourself if your ever separated from your equipment. Now go to the speed bag and try using your semblance on your arms and see if you can get 1000 hits a minute on the target. Now GO!" Naruto yelled as he slipped the boxing gloves on her, then picked her up and threw her towards the speed bag.

"E-excuse me, d-did you say your surname was H-Helsing?" The SDC heiress asked him she avoided making eye contact with him.

"That is what I said, and from your tone... you know what Helsing does?" Naruto asked her lowly with a pentagram burning to life on his left hand.

"Y-yes I do, and why a-are you teaching at Beacon?" Weiss questioned him while the feline listened in on the answer.

"Oz called in on a favour, so now I'm teaching this class." Naruto explained bluntly, causing all students listening to deflate from his lacklustre answer.

"But are the stories about Helsing true?" Weiss questioned as he handed her a small black book.

"This book contains the information you look for. Right now I want you to practice the section labeled Kendō, For every section you _perfect_ a section of the Helsing book." Naruto told as he handed her a Shinai, before directing her towards the Kendō dummy.

"So~ blondie, how did someone so young become a teacher?" Yang asked as she stretched her halter gym top and form fitting biker shorts in front of him.

"I'm a 'Professional hunter'. If you're trying to get something out of me, it'll take more than some hot blonde to get me to spill my load." Naruto explained as he subtly noticed the flaming heart design on her shirt.

"Wait, did you just make a pun?" the shocked blonde asked as she eyed the tallest one in the room.

"Maybe, no need to get heated over it." Naruto answered with a sly smirk.

"Now your going this on purpose." Yang stated towards the smirking blond teacher.

"I might be, now is there anything you need your _beloved teacher_ for?" the red themed man questioned as he subtlety flexed his muscles.

"I'm fine. Just asking." the gauntlet using sibling explained as she moved towards the heavy bag.

"Everyone else has done it, so just ask me and get on with it." Naruto stated as he turned around to face the 1.83m redhead and the 1.75m ravenette with a magenta stripe in her hair.

"I was wondering where you're from. Your given name sounds Mistral, but your surname sound like one from Vale." the shorter of the two inquired from the tall blond.

"Father born in vale, mother and myself born in Mistral. Now you, campion. What do you need?" Naruto explained shortly as he turned to the taller of the two questioners.

"I was wondering how you seem to know so much about about each of us?" the aforementioned champion responded as he handed each of them a set of 50 KG limb weights to each of them.

"I may have been brought in to Beacon on short notice, but I spent that time watching your entrance exam earlier this week. I have to say your groups performances were quite _polarizing_." Naruto explained as he turned around and walked away while extracting a orange book from his pocket.

*RWBY room: 15:30*

"Well this has been an interesting first day." Yang muttered as she collapsed on her bed, along with her team.

"Yeah, what do you think of today Blake?" the energetic red themed girl asked the amber eyed 1.68m disguised cat girl underneath her sisters impromptu bunkbed.

"They're interesting. Especially Naruto. I'd never expect someone our age to be teaching at Beacon, would you Weiss?" the neko girl asked the snowy coloured girl in the combat skirt, that was engrossed in a Black booklet.

"He's obviously a prodigy huntsmen maybe he's from a family of huntsmen." Weiss answered without looking up from her book.  
"Your right! The Dust Wide Web should know about him." Ruby yelled as they pulled out their scrolls, intent on finding everything about him

'Now where was I? *Ahem* The Helsing organization is by far the oldest known organization in all remnant. Founded X250 years before the first known use of dust(X250 BD) by Abraham Van Helsing, and his personal demon Naruto...Uzumaki. A monster said to be stronger than even a centennial Goliath or even the Drake Grimm of legend' 'Weiss read before a small paper held in the book halted her reading.

'If you wish to know the the truth immediately, head to the East wing of the school and take the 'Abandoned' elevator to Basement level 9.'

"What'cha got there Weiss?" Ruby asked as she looked down from her bed above her.

"A book that will help me with my swords skills by teaching me traditional styles and other similar techniques." the heiress explained as she shut the book and started leaving the room,"Now if you don't mind, I plan on perfecting my style's."

'Huh, Weiss dropped something from her book.'Ruby thought as she tried to reach the paper, and fell atop her bed with the object landing on her face.

*Basement Level 9*

"Sir Naruto, are you here?" Weiss asked as she entered the empty room, except for the 'dentist' chair with a cyberpunk themed visor resting in the centre, displaying the text 'Wear me'. So following the message, she slid on the eyewear. Immediately, the room transformed into a Victorian themed room with a fireplace to the right of the chair and Naruto in his red suit and matching velvet chair.

"So Weiss what do you want to know?" Naruto asked as the roaring fire, changed to a crackling dull blue flames.

"What is Helsing, and what's your connection to the organization?" the heiress asked as the figure gestured for her to take the chair. Once she was seated, a shadow slid from the corner to the centre with glowing Grimm eyes.

"Helsing was an organization founded before the era of huntsmen to deal with the threat of grimm. I'm from the lineage of one of the founders. Each of the founders from Helsing specialized in the personal extermination of the Alpha of Alpha grimm." Naruto explained as the grimm shadow took on the shape of a man.

"What kind of grimm is that?" The heiress asked as the man bared fangs longer than any faunus could bare.

"Bibere sanguinem, the blood drinker Grimm. A monster that drains its victims of their blood and forces their own evolution. Capable to evolve decades worth in mere minutes. They're tricky, deceptive, cunning, and extinct." Naruto declared as she unknowingly let out a sigh.

"Except... for...one..." he trailed off as chains pinned her limbs in place, and the visor transformed into a full glass front mask. "Me."  
W-why are you at Beacon then?" Weiss asked before the transparent screen was replaced my neon spirals and flashing text.

"I'm repaying a debt, nothing more. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." Naruto added as six tubes injected themselves into her arm with black liquid with crimson flakes started flowing into her limbs.

"Wha...ts happ...ening?" the snowy teen asked as the flashing light and text grew faster, while she became sleepier.

"Simply put, you're belonging to me. My blood and liquified dust are making their way into your body, while my words are ingraining themselves with your subconscious. When you here the words Quis est magister vester, what will you respond?" he asked as the last of the fluids poured into her.

" 'U regis... alti janua... mea' my king." the heiress muttered dumbly as he released the bindings and pulled of the helmet.

"Now you will remember nothing of what happened here and awake from your trance after exiting the elevator. You will only remember training in the exercise room with the weapons. Now go, I believe your little partner might be getting to close to this room." Naruto instructed as she left the room.

"So does this little rose have any thorns?" he asked no-one before transforming into a cloud of smoke.

*End*


End file.
